Unmanned vehicles (UVs), which may include unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), drones, unmanned land vehicles, even collaborative robots, etc., are typically operated without a human aboard. Manned vehicles such as aircraft, helicopters, manned land vehicles, etc., are typically operated with a human aboard. Vehicles, including unmanned and manned vehicles, with imaging systems, such as video cameras, infrared (IR) sensors, etc., may be used to capture images of an area of interest. The images may be analyzed with respect to objects that are disposed in the area of interest.